


Misunderstood

by L0stInSpace



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0stInSpace/pseuds/L0stInSpace
Summary: "To Kevin, Nico was perfect in every way. The way his eyes would light up in happiness, his little laughs in response to someone’s jokes, even the way he talked, Kevin was drawn in by every single thing. But he knew that Nico was out of reach now, after what happened in Hungary."Or, the one which feelings from two years ago are still unresolved, because Kevin and Nico are both idiots in love.





	Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/gifts).

> Hiii, hope you really enjoy this one! First time writing this pairing and it was really fun :) it's based a bit on the interview Daniel and Nico did for rtl featuring the iconic bit about Hungary 2017, if you haven't seen it yet you can see it on youtube, it's quite easy to find!  
Anyways I really hope you enjoy this!

Austria was a disaster for him. And really, his whole season was mostly a disaster too. The car wasn’t there on performance most of the time, and when it was, he or Romain somehow found a way to mess things up for the team. He knew Guenther deserved better, especially after the successes of the previous season, but he could only give as much as the car could, which unfortunately wasn’t up to preseason expectations.

Parking it in the wrong position in the grid slot doomed him for no points, after promising qualifying pace. He knew what his mistake had cost him, and Guenther reinforcing the importance of the lost points only made him feel more guilty. Romain was also in the room with him, also getting a lecturing from the Italian about the poor results. The scowl on the Frenchman’s face made all emotion evident, he knew things needed to change, everyone did.

Eventually, the meeting ended, and Kevin was able to retreat to the confines of his motorhome. Flopping down on the dark sofa, he reached out to the table, unplugging his charging phone. Putting in the passcode, Kevin opened the phone, clicking on the little pink icon. His instagram account loaded seconds later, his feed coming up with news from the race’s aftermath. Scrolling down, Kevin forgot he left his sound on, and the sound of a keyboard from the video startled him. Looking at the screen, he saw Daniel and Nico sat together on a sofa, an interview starting where they reviewed google searches about themselves.

If he was perfectly honest, he envied Daniel. Not for the way he looked or the car he had, but simply for the teammate he had. To Kevin, Nico was perfect in every way. The way his eyes would light up in happiness, his little laughs in response to someone’s jokes, even the way he talked, Kevin was drawn in by every single thing. But he knew that Nico was out of reach now, after what happened in Hungary. He overstepped the line and he knew it, the “suck my balls honey” a desire fuelled sentence said so bitterly towards the man he loved so dearly. He messed things up for good.

Continuing to watch, he heard the pair discussing Nico’s Dutch abilities, to which he was teaching Daniel the phrase “I love you”, to which Daniel jokingly responded “Ich liebe dich”, a phrase he was all too familiar with. He could see the way they were interacting on screen, knees almost touching, and the flirtiness only confirmed his first thoughts. He couldn’t quite tear himself away from the interview though, despite how much it pained him seeing Nico so happy and in love with someone else. 

The interview continued with Nico begging for Dan’s bright smile, to which the Aussie obeyed. Kevin hated the feeling in his gut through this, wishing it could be him in Daniel’s position, receiving all of Nico’s affections. He could hear Dan’s laugh of “did you fall in love?” before Nico simply smiled back in his direction. He could tell there was obvious sexual tension between them, and didn’t even bother listening to the further talk, instead thinking of how he could’ve thought he still had a chance. He should’ve known really, that Daniel would be the one to sweep Nico off his feet instead of himself.

His attention was only brought back to the screen once he heard his own name said by Daniel. Curiously, he focused on the pair once again, watching as the famed clip from Hungary 2017 played out. What caught him off guard was Dan’s question to the German afterwards though. “You wouldn’t suck his balls, would you?” 

Kevin was prepared for rejection, he knew he could handle the no. Besides, Nico had Daniel, he had no reasons to say yes. Even if they weren’t together, Nico was so out of his league, there were plenty of other man he could go for instead, Kevin knew he was nowhere near Nico’s first choice. 

Kevin was not prepared for the response.

“Fuck, everyday!” was all that was said, a smile playing on the German’s lips. A sense of happiness washed over the Dane at these words, realising that he was no longer resented by the German, that there was hope. But no sooner had he realised what Nico said, he noted the smile Daniel sported in reaction to these same words. This dimmed the almost immediate feeling of happiness. He realised that Nico did want him, but judging on the collective reaction, it was only to be a part of one of their threesomes, a bed filler for the night, and that hurt more than it should have. He was wanted, but not in the way he so wished.

The comments slipped his mind soon afterwards, the Rich Energy drama and Silverstone preparation taking up most of his time. But occasionally, Nico’s words still crossed his mind, however painful they were for him to hear. He regretted not taking his chance, as from the outside it looked like Dan and Nico were a relatively new couple, and if he’d have only spoken up a season earlier, he could’ve had his shot to be with the German. But he was happy now, he had Daniel, and Kevin knew he’d have to be content with Nico’s happiness, even if he wasn’t the cause.

By the time Silverstone came around, he’d accepted his fate in regards to the interview. He knew where he stood with things, and what to say to both Nico and Daniel. He wasn’t helped by his own team sponsors deciding to try end the deal early, which prompted extra media interviews, which steadily annoyed the Dane. He’d just about coped with the increased load, and was ready to make the short drive back to Milton Keynes, but of course life had to deal him another blow. Walking directly towards him was Daniel, who he’d sworn to ignore for the most part that weekend, minus any formal interactions. But now the cameras were off, he could tell the Aussie what he was really thinking, knowing there were no journo’s lying around the paddock at this hour.

“Dan, can we talk please?” he asked the Aussie when he was only a few metres away. A small frown crossed Dan’s lips at this, not really looking in the mood to talk.

“As long as you’re quick mate, I really need to see Seb and the kids, they’re waiting for me out the back.” he rushed out, eyes brightening slightly at the thought. Kevin saw the happiness in his eyes when mentioning Sebastian, and he realised he’d misunderstood the earlier situation with Daniel and Nico, Dan clearly being happy with someone else instead. 

“Wait, when did that happen?” Kevin asked on in shock, not quite expecting Dan to have kept the relationship or children secret for so long.

“Seb, that’s been going on for almost a decade now, children, it’s been almost 2 years but we’ve mostly had them brought up with my sister and parents, given they’re not really old enough to be travelling that much. We’re trying to keep them hidden for now though, until they’re old enough to be able to handle the press.” he replied to the Dane with a small shrug, a little smile playing on his lips at the thought of his family.

“Does Seb not mind the flirting?” Kevin suddenly asked after a few moments of silence, stunning the Aussie with the question.

“What are you talking about, when have I been flirting?” Dan stated defensively, almost afraid of how intense the Dane’s questions were becoming.

“The rtl interview with Nico. You were so close with him, how did Seb not mind you doing that?” he clarified, looking to Dan with an expectant expression.

“Oh, he doesn’t mind it too much, because he knows I love him more than anything. Plus, Nico’s into someone else, so it’s only mindless fun for us.”

His heart dropped at the last words. _ Nico’s into someone else. _He wanted it to be him so dearly, yet again, here he was being rejected despite getting his hopes up once again, that he could be the one for the German. Dan noticed the shift in emotions and wrapped a comforting arm around Kevin’s shoulder briefly, giving him a small embrace.

“Talk to him Kevin, he needs to at least know how you feel in this. You won’t know how he feels until you tell him.” Dan told him comfortingly before removing his arm from the Dane’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Dan.” he quickly smiled at the Aussie before watching Daniel start walking away towards the back exit, an unmarked vehicle waiting to pick him up. 

"Anytime, Kev." he faintly heard the aussie yell back in response. He sighed before walking towards the car park, the mob of fans soon following, and he messily signed a few of their items before closing the car's window, starting the drive back to the hotel. 

He didn't see Nico until after the race, after which the Dane felt rather deflated, alongside being angry at Romain. However, Nico looked a lot more cheerful, points a welcome boost going into his home race in 2 weeks. 

He grabbed the German by the wrist briefly, his steely blue eyes meeting Kevin's softer ones momentarily as the Dane smiled at him, motioning his head to indicate to Nico that he wanted to walk in private. He listened, and followed the Dane, who kept the vice like grip on his wrist. 

"What do you want, Magnussen?" Nico asked, looking on at Kevin with a slight smirk, expectant of an answer. 

"I want to know what you were thinking during that RTL interview. Saying you'd suck my balls everyday if you could, that was play for the cameras wasn't it, something to make Daniel laugh. Cause if so Nico, I'm definitely not amused." he spat back, words slightly laced with venom, not daring to meet the German's eyes.

Kevin couldn't see it, but at this Nico sobered up slightly, facade dropping to reveal a more loving expression, the smirk replaced with a more loving smile, cobalt eyes more clear and less accusing.

"Its true that I would suck them everyday if I could, but it's also true that my feelings run deeper than that, and I'd make sure you weren't just being used for my pleasure. It might come as a surprise but I do like you, more than I should, and I'm sorry you had to find out this way." he replied, his happiness turning towards bitter disappointment at the end, realising the feelings wouldn't be reciprocated. 

"Nico, you're an idiot. Actually, we're both idiots, for not communicating our feelings sooner! We wouldn't have had Hungary 2017 and the 2 years of hostility, if only we'd have been honest about our feelings, which run way deeper than friendship. 2 years we could have been together, and yet here we are, only just admitting we like each other!" Kevin replied, turning to face Nico at this, taking the Germans right hand in his own. At that, Nico looked to face him, the lighter blue meeting his own blue eyes, blonde hair shimmering in the evening sunset.

The Dane watched on at every slight movement, from the Germans small smile to the small strands of hair falling loose, observing every feature as a light breeze captured them in the moment. His hand moved from Nico's wrist to cup his cheek, thumb tracing from his jawline to his cheekbone, up to his hairline. To both, it was only them in the moment, the outside world shut out. 

"Please, kiss me." Kevin whispered, hand still cupping Nico's cheek. Gently, he bought his other hand to the Dane's cheek, tenderly caressing the skin as he leaned closer, so he was millimetres away from Kevin's lips. With one last glance towards the Dane he checked if it was all ok, and the loving smile in return said all he needed.

Leaning in, Nico was slightly apprehensive, having waited for over 2 years for this moment. He put the doubts to the back of his mind, as he felt soft lips ghosting over his own. The movements were tentative and slow, but still tender and loving. It only lasted a few seconds yet Nico found himself craving more from the Dane, already missing the sensation of his soft lips.

"Be mine?" Nico asked, giving a quick glance To Kevin, who was slightly breathless from the first kiss. 

"Always yours, honey." was the simple response from the Dane, a smile playing on his lips at the sentiment, which rang true until his last breath, his heart would always belong to Nico. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far guys! If you enjoyed it, it would mean a lot if you left kudos and maybe a comment, just so I know you're here and liking my stuff :)  
-Z :)


End file.
